Surprise
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Seth comes back to the hotel room that he's sharing with his friends, to find the room in a mess. While he goes to take a shower, he overhears a highly strange and weird conversation go down between his friends. He has a funny feeling that Roman and Dean are hiding something from him. One-shot. Sequel to Mates.


A/N: I planned on writing this out while I worked on a Z Nation story and trying to recover the book I was writing called House of Mystery, which became corrupted. I had a back-up, but that was thirteen pages behind the fifty pages I was in. I tried to recover it, but couldn't.

* * *

Seth walked in the hotel room, to see some of the furniture tipped over. Dean was standing on one of the hotel beds and Roman was leaning against the wall. Roman looked aggravated or annoyed and Dean looked pissed off.

His guinea pigs' cage was untouched, although they were exploring the room in the plastic balls. Seth had been expected water to be spraying up from the bathroom sink.

"What the hell happened?" Seth asked.

"You don't want to know," Roman replied.

It reminded Seth of the time he was sick and there was the 'clingy' Ouija board. He didn't know how Dean and Roman finally got rid of it.

"Seriously, what happened?" Seth asked, noticing how his friends looked evasive and sort of embarrassed.

"Roman tried throwing your guinea pigs out the window," Dean accused.

Roman glared at him, "Shut up, _Dean._ "

Seth shook his head. He was curious, but not _that_ curious, "Jesus Christ."

Dean shrugged, "Hey. At least Roman didn't throw your guinea pigs out the window."

Seth rolled his eyes, "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Dean said.

"Why are you standing on the bed?" Seth asked.

"Why aren't you?" Dean replied.

Seth gave him a weird look, "I'm going to take a shower. Don't throw my guinea pigs out the window." He went to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Do you think he noticed?" Dean asked.

Roman snorted, "No. If he did, I don't know what he will do."

"Spontaneously combust?" Dean offered.

"I would love to see that," Roman said.

"Let's just fix the furniture," Dean said.

Seth didn't want to know what the hell they were talking about. Was it possible…that his friends…were dating? He shuddered and shook the thought off. It wasn't possible; they would piss each other off a lot.

* * *

Seth left the bathroom and heard the Imperial March song coming from somewhere.

"Hell is that noise?" Seth asked, confused. Dean was sitting on the bed and was doing a word search. Roman was busy petting Seth's guinea pig Max.

"That's the Imperial March, Seth." Dean replied, "Blake texted me back."

"Your ring tone for Blake is Darth Vader's theme song," Seth said. "Why?"

"His middle name is Anakin Skywalker," Dean shot back.

"Why didn't you name him Darth Vader?" Seth asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you stop bitching at me about my choices when I was fifteen?" Dean asked.

Seth stared and rolled his eyes. "If you two were dating…would you tell me?"

Roman glared at Seth, "Damn it Seth. We already went over this and Dean was pissed off at me for a week."

"What did Blake want?" Seth asked, changing subjects.

"I asked him how he was doing, but one of his friends sent me this picture," Dean said. He showed them a picture of Blake lying face down on the couch, with Dean's dog, Morpheus, laying on Blake's back.

"By the way, I think Helena has gotten pudgy. You should check on that," Roman said, pointing at Helena. Seth went to go check on his guinea pig.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked and Seth looked back. Roman had put Max on Dean's chest and walked into the bathroom.

"What did you and Roman do when I was gone?" Seth asked, looking back at Helena. She seemed…eggplant shaped.

"It's nothing to worry about. We took care of it," Dean said.

"Please tell me you didn't murder someone," Seth replied.

Dean scoffed, "Of course not. I'm not a murderer. If I was, I'll give you a quick and painless death, so you don't suffer."

Seth was flattered, "You do care about me."

Dean was not amused. "Why is Helena getting fat?"

"How did you know Nyx was pregnant?" Seth asked, curious.

"I touched her stomach and something moved," Dean replied. "At least Helena won't give birth on top of you."

"So, why would I 'combust?'" Seth asked.

"Touch Helena's side," Dean replied, purposely ignoring the question.

"Fine," Seth replied. He reached over.

"Be gentle," Dean replied.

"If you're so smart, you do it," Seth snapped out.

Dean scoffed, "She's not my pet. Helena's yours."

"What's this about?" Seth asked, exasperated.

"You should marry my aunt. You can be my uncle," Dean replied.

Seth was disturbed, "Your aunt is a bit creepy. No."

"How is she creepy?" Dean asked.

"She was slapping my ass during Blake's birthday," Seth replied.

Dean nodded, "Yeah. At least she didn't try to, uh…'frisk' you."

Seth rolled his eyes and checked on Helena. "What did you and Roman do when I was gone?" He gently ran his fingers on Helena's side. There was something in there. "I think Helena's pregnant."

"Well it's about time you figured it out." Dean said, sounding annoyed. Seth stared at him. "Jesus Christ, man. I thought I was going to have to spell it out for you."

Seth waved his arms around. "Why didn't you just fucking tell me?"

Dean shrugged, "You got her a mate. You should've known what was going to happen."

Seth face-palmed as Roman left the bathroom. Roman looked at them, "At least he didn't combust."

"You went into the bathroom, to avoid me 'combusting?'" Seth replied and Roman nodded. "At least when Dean kills me, he'll make sure it's quick and painless."

Roman looked at Dean. "You'll give him a quick and painless death, but you'll rather see me suffer?" He sounded hurt.

Dean flipped him off, "Shut up. Stop complaining."

"So, why was the furniture flipped over?" Seth asked.

"Like we said, you don't want to know," Roman said.

Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do I even want to know?"

"Not really," Dean replied.

* * *

A/N: I don't know how to explain this idea.

I was planning on putting Blake in this story, but somehow that didn't pan out. So, he made an appearance in a picture instead.


End file.
